


I'll Be Your Mirror

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bottom Emma Swan, Exhibitionism, F/F, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Top Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Voyeurism, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: After a few magic lessons, Regina discovers Emma being naughty with her magic, how far will our Queen let their game go?Prompt: Lana's I'll Be Your Mirror Instagram PostSwanQueen Plot, what plot?TW: Non-Con Voyeurism, Power play





	I'll Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First, I've written this in response to a prompt from my bro, Jessie <3 I hope it's everything you wanted it to be, dude.
> 
> Second, this is a one-shot and there will be no sequel or continuation.
> 
> TW: Non-con Voyeurism, Top!Regina, Bottom!Emma and power play.

Regina Mills was leaning against a large trunk filled with magical supplies, looking through a potion book in an attempt to find an intermediate spell she could use to further the Savior's magical lessons. Most of the easy conjuring the blonde had mastered in the first few weeks of lessons and since Regina had never mentored another witch before, she was struggling with a lesson plan.

She looked over at Emma who was focusing on a spellbook that covered a wide range of grey magic spells. Her blonde curls were cascading down into her face as she hovered over the book in concentration. Letting her eyes fall to the defined muscles of the Savior's arms, she imagined them wrapped around her. She knew what that felt like, even though it had never been in a loving embrace. Not ever the way she wanted.

The back of Emma's tank top rode up and exposed a thin line of pale skin just above the top of her jeans and Regina swallowed hard and looked away before she was unable to control her thoughts. Images of her pressing her body against the Savior's back and whispering into her ear consumed her and she cleared her throat and tossed aside the book that was more or less useless. She noticed that Emma hadn't been distracted from what she was reading and was writing down extensive notes from the page she was on.

"Find something interesting?" Regina asked as she turned and straightened up a few of the books around her.

Emma looked up with a shocked expression and closed the book with a thump, stumbling out, "Uh, no."

Regina peered at the younger woman with skepticism and said, "I'm sorry I didn't have something prepared for you this week, Emma. I thought the glamour spells would take you longer."

"Sokay, R'Gina." Emma shrugged and said, "I'm just a better student than you anticipated."

Regina smiled at the blonde's attempt at being boastful and said, "That you are, dear."

Emma ripped out the piece of paper she'd been writing on and folded it up and slipped it into her pocket then asked, "Well we can pick this up another time, yeah? I've got a few things to take care of before my parents get home."

Regina didn't necessarily want to let her go, but also understood that the reasons why she wanted her to stay were reasons she had no business entertaining so she smiled and said, "Of course, dear."

* * *

Regina woke up early for work that morning and was busying herself with getting ready. She had on her regular business armor, tailored suit and polished heels, dressed head to toe in black. She had a particularly busy schedule planned that day and needed all of her strength to get through the trials her wall to wall meetings would provide. Her armor gave her that strength.

As she was applying her mascara in front of her vanity, the edges of the center mirror started to vibrate with magic. A low, but distinct humming came from the glass itself and she stopped putting her mascara on and with surprise, and focused on the magical vibrations.

Someone or something was using a looking glass spell to spy on her.

After the curse broke and magic was brought back to town, Regina warded all of her mirrors to alert her when her privacy was being violated. She had many enemies who now had the means of magic, she wasn't taking any chances. Since she couldn't outright block an intrusion, she wanted to know who was spying on her and when.

She felt her anger boil at the idea someone would have the nerve to spy in on her in such an intrusive manner she waved her hand over the glass, counter spelling the spyglass spell and revealed who the perpetrator was.

She gently flicked her wrist, not wanting to give the other person notice that she knew she was being watched. _Knowledge is power,_ and if someone was spying they were looking for something specific. Her reflection swirled away and the image of Emma Swan appeared. It looked like she was in her bedroom, judging by the unruly mess she could see behind her. The bed was unmade and she had the drawers to her dresser open and clothes were strewn all over the floor.

She noticed Emma's face had the look of concern and she wondered if the woman was trying to communicate with her. She shook her head at her idiocy, figuring if the blonde had a problem magically tele-mirroring wouldn't be her number one choice of communication. She licked her lips in contemplation and the Savior dropped her head to her chest and whispered, "Jesus Christ." The blonde pulled back from the mirror and started to pace in her messy little room and mumbled, "This is so wrong, Swan."

She was upset that the Savior was spying in on her and didn't understand why the woman would do such a thing. They'd had a rocky start, sure, but she felt in recent months that they were getting to a place of mutual, maybe not _trust_, but certainly an understanding. She felt foolish for believing they had anything of the sort and she dropped her eyes from the scene in her mirror to the open containers of makeup that were strewn across the vanity.

Regina got up from her place on the stool intending to pool her upset before she directed her anger toward the Savior, when she heard the blonde groan, "Fuck, she's just so hot."

Regina stopped dead in her tracks and dared not turn around. If she were to turn, the blonde would see the shock written all over her face and would know Regina could hear her. After composing herself, she waved her hand so the Savior was no longer visible and the magical hum of the woman's spell was the only thing she could hear. She sat back down on her seat in front of the mirror and pretended as though she was unaware she was being watched.

She felt the rush pulse through her body as she finished putting on her mascara and smirked as she pulled out the blood-red lipstick she only ever wore when she was feeling powerful. Opening the case, she got closer to the mirror and puckered up her lips before she slowly, ever so slowly started rubbing the stick over her pink lips. She rubbed them together before leaning close to kiss toward her reflection and Emma.

As soon as she did, the magic behind the mirror ceased its vibrations and Regina lifted a worried eyebrow. She waved her hand and the mirror returned to the vision of Emma Swan's room, but the blonde was gone. The distress she felt at the blonde's absence surprised her. Outside of the disappointment that their game was over, she felt incredibly turned on. That also surprised her.

She was a flirtatious woman and had used her flirtation to gain power and control, but this, teasing the Savior without her knowing she was being teased was an eleven on the arousal scale. She wondered what had pulled Emma away from spying in on her and had she not stopped viewing Regina, how far would she have taken it. _Would Emma watch her undress?_

The idea of that sent shivers down her spine and flooded her core with desire.

She considered taking a moment to relieve some of the pulsing tension between her legs and the idea that Emma could spy in on such an act turned that ache into a throbbing need. She looked down at her watch and realized she had nowhere near enough time to get herself off properly and sighed, resigning to finish getting ready for work instead.

* * *

Over the next week, she saw the Savior on several occasions, both for work and outside of work, but never brought up the incident that had only occurred once. She'd taken time to consider how she truly felt about the Savior and even though she found her moderately useful, and pretty to look at, it never crossed her mind that the woman herself would find her desirable. This little spell the Savior cast seemed to be all she could think of and she waited night after night for her to cast it again. She wanted to be caught in a compromising position. The idea of Emma seeing her in such a way was all-consuming.

After days of nothing, Regina thought that perhaps she'd misread the encounter and the blonde didn't find her attractive at all. It did appear as though she was actively avoiding her. Their interactions were brief and were limited to work or Henry. Any and all attempts at flirtation had been stonewalled by the blonde and she was starting to convince herself Emma may have had an attraction, but once faced with the reality of who she found appealing, she changed her mind.

The blonde's breathy words, "_Fuck, she's just so hot,"_ came back to her and she felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. She was sitting in a meeting where the Savior herself was in attendance. She'd prepared for the encounter, wearing a little black dress that was sinfully tight with a plunging neckline, but Emma hadn't paid an ounce of attention to her. She'd sat on the other side of the room and barely looked up from the booklet of talking points the department heads were discussing.

During the meeting, she concluded that she wanted to see Emma outside of the work environment. She wanted to see her in less clothing and she wanted to see the lust in those green eyes once again. She would wait until the meeting was over and everyone cleared out and then ask her to dinner.

She pulled her features down in contemplation and thought that perhaps dinner was too formal a setting, perhaps a drink. She rolled her eyes at herself as she imagined how adding alcohol to her libido would be anything but disastrous and then settled on coffee. Coffee and friendly chit chat where she could get a better idea of where Miss Swan's head is in regards to their relationship.

As the meeting was adjourned, she noticed Emma hadn't gotten up from her seat and was typing into her phone. She took the opportunity to gather her things slowly and waited until the bulk of the riff-raff had exited the compact conference room before making her move over to the Sheriff.

"Hey," she said then rolled her eyes at her ineloquence.

Emma finished up what she was typing and started pulling her paperwork together to get ready to leave and answered, "Hey."

"Miss Swan, I was," Regina shook her head at herself and felt her cheeks flush with crimson and took a deep breath before starting over. "Emma, I was wondering if…"

David Noland came up to the pair and handed Emma a to-go cup and asked, "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Dad, can we keep it professional during business hours, please?"

David laughed and said, "Sorry, honey, I have a lifetime to make up for." He looked over at the Queen with unease and said, "I'll uh, be in the car."

Once he was a few steps away, Emma had her belongings piled up and started after him. In a panic, Regina blurted out, "Emma, would you like some coffee?"

The Savior held up her mug and said, "I've got some, thanks. See you later, Regina."

Once the blonde was gone Regina let out an exasperated sigh and couldn't imagine how that awkward exchange could have gone any worse. She felt like a fool and ultimately rejected. Emma hadn't looked at her twice all day. Clearly, the looking glass incident had been a one-time thing and Emma didn't feel anything toward her after getting it out of her system.

She was irritated when she got home that evening, the exchange between her and the Savior had been running on a loop of her epic failings and had her in a sour mood. She checked her messages on her phone as she headed into her bedroom then tossed the device on the bed before she pulled out something more comfortable to wear after her shower. She reached behind herself to grab the small zipper to her dress and heard the distinct sound of magic assaulting the mirror at her back. A small smirk crossed her lips and excited heat settled in her abdomen at the idea of Emma watching her undress.

She didn't stop and slowly dragged the zipper down to her tailbone, then slid the shoulders of her dress down over her arms before allowing it to pool on the floor. She rested one of her feet on the bed and unclipped her garter, rolling the stocking down over her smooth thigh. Every action she did was deliberate and as slow as humanly possible. She wanted to tease the Sheriff. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and dragged her fingers down over her lace encased breasts before sitting down in order to remove the second stocking. She leaned over giving Emma the perfect view of her ample cleavage before pulling off the hosiery.

She stood up and got closer to the mirror and pretended to check herself out in the reflection before reaching behind to pop the clasp of her bra. As the straps fell limp around the tops of her arms the magic behind the mirror stopped and all she was left with was the confused scowl of her reflection.

She waved her hand over the mirror and peered in on the blonde to find out what had happened. The scene that swirled in cloudy magic caught her by surprise. Emma Swan was laying back on her unmade bed, knees in the air and her hand under the unbuttoned waistband of her jeans. Embarrassment at what she's intruded upon flushes up her cheeks and she lifts her hand to turn off the mirror when she hears Emma moan, "Regina!"

Shock gripped her as she tried to process what was happening and another groan from the Savior pulled her back into reality. She realized she was intruding in the most intimate of ways and stopped the spell that allowed her to watch the blonde woman get herself off. She wondered why Emma had stopped watching her; if she'd stayed a few moments longer she would've had so much more to work with.

She removed her bra completely and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd always considered herself to have pleasing assets and couldn't imagine why Emma wouldn't want to view them. Her hand traveled down over her abdomen and under her panties. She felt her arousal and knew it was more than catching Emma fucking herself and imagining her. It was because the woman had been so turned on by what she saw, she had no choice but to stop and relieve the ache between her thighs.

That same ache Regina felt right then.

She wanted to have the release the blonde herself was having, but she wanted the audience of one while she did it. Turning from the mirror she marched into the bathroom in a dissatisfied huff to take a cold shower.

* * *

A few weeks go by and Regina is enjoying the game she was playing with the Savior. It was business as usual during working hours between herself and the Sheriff and whenever she wore something low-cut or tight she would get an unspoken visitor that night. She'd started wearing racier items to work far more often, so much so it got the attention of the prudish Snow White who'd made several comments about her appearance.

Whenever her Sheriff would visit, however, she would always leave before Regina could bare all for her. Even though the spying was technically a breach of privacy, the fact that Emma never crossed the line was frustratingly sweet. Before this little adventure, Regina had no idea how big of a turn on exhibitionism really was and wanted desperately to take it to the next level. She needed to figure out a way to push the Savior into sticking around. She wanted her release to be witnessed by the blonde, if not caused by her hand.

She'd laid the groundwork during their workday, making special points with revealing clothing and overbearing flirtation to make sure that the Savior would show up for the show she had planned for her that evening. When she got home she took a shower straight away, making sure every detail was completely prepared and to her satisfaction. Once she was finished, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big white fluffy robe. The anticipation of touching herself while the Savior watched was almost unbearable and she went into the dressing area of her bathroom and sat down on the floor in front of the mirror and waited for Emma.

She loosens her robe, not too much that she is exposed, but just enough to keep her modesty and skirt the line to keep the blonde watching. She drops open her legs and strategically places her hand to cover her sex. Careful not to expose herself, she slips her fingers between her wet lips and begins to tease herself. She can feel the weight of her release and knows it won't take much to push her over the edge. She closes her eyes when she hears the magic hum behind the tri-fold mirror before her. She could almost feel the blonde's green eyes on her and knowing she was watching made her sex quiver. She tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned as she skillfully worked her hand over her sex then smiled as she imagined Emma's face at seeing the sight she provided.

She opened her legs wider and forced her fingers into her slick opening. Hearing the sound of her wetness made her groan deep in satisfaction. She moans loudly and her hand slips over one of her barely covered breasts and in an instant, the vibration of the mirror ceases. She lets out a frustrated cry, but stops stroking her sex. After a few moments to calm herself she picks up her phone and texts the blonde, "I think you should come over."

Emma is, of course, all business and replies, "Is it important? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"_I _was in the middle of something and you need to come and finish it!" Regina said aloud into the empty bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and decided that she was done playing this game with the Savior. She snapped a photo of herself, wet and wanting and sent it to Emma with the caption: "I need your help with something, _personal._"

She could see that her message had been read, but there was no reply and she started to second guess breaking the rules of their little game. Clearly, the Savior didn't want anything real from her, she just wanted to watch on occasion and have it go no further.

She felt embarrassed and internally scolded herself for taking such a photo and sending it to the Savior, when her doorbell rang.

She scrambles to her feet and looks out of her bathroom window to see the Savior's bug sitting parked out on the street. A wicked smile crosses her lips and she decides not to get dressed and simply go answer the door.

When she opens the door she sees the awkward Savior standing on her porch looking nervous and unwilling to make eye contact. She grabs the blonde's dimpled chin and pulls her gaze to meet her own then drags her into the house and into a searing kiss.

Emma pulls away in shock and demands, "What are you doing?!"

Regina is passed playing games, her arousal is at its peak and she presses her body up against the Sheriff and hisses, "I know you've been watching me."

Emma loses all the color in her face before the beet red of her embarrassment crawls up her cheeks and starts to apologize, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't see you without your clothes or anything, I just… I think you're beautiful and liked being able to see you without having to find a reason to. Please don't be mad, it'll never happen again!"

Regina grabs her hand and slides it under her robe, between her thighs and asks, "Does this feel like I'm mad at you?"

The incredulous high pitched whine that left Emma satisfied the Queen and she pulled the cool fingers away from her hot sex and said, "You left before the show got started, Miss Swan. Bad form." She lifted the Savior's hand and wrapped her mouth around her fingers, sucking her own essence off of them before asking, "Now, would you like the all-access live view pass? Or would you prefer to return home to your PG-Rated peep show?"

Emma's gaping mouth slammed shut and she stumbled out, "I… I don't want to go home."

A wide smile crossed Regina's face and she tugged the Savior toward the stairs and said, "Good choice, Miss Swan. Follow me."

Regina leads the shocked Sheriff up to her bedroom and magics a chair at the end of her bed. She pushes the blonde down into it and says, "Now, you're to stay put until I give you permission to move."

She slowly unwraps herself, sliding the robe off of her shoulders, dragging it down over her breasts. Just as she is about to expose herself, she palms her breast. She watches Emma with hooded eyes and pinches at her nipples and moans. "Every time you'd peek in on me, it turned me on. I liked feeling your eyes on me, thinking I didn't know." She sits back on the bed and parts the robe so she could cover her sex; slipping her fingers between her thick wet lips she admitted, "I wanted you to cross the line when I exposed myself to you." She slips her fingers down and enters herself with a moan. "I wanted you to stay and watched the product of the excitement you caused."

She lifted her fingers from her opening, sticky from her essence and looked Emma in the eye and asked, "What did you do after you stopped watching me? Did you touch yourself every time? Or was it just the once?"

The blonde's features turned deep red and she whined, "Crap. How did you know?"

"I didn't violate your privacy, Miss Swan, I only looked in on you twice. Once to discover the person peeping in on me, and the second time to find out why you didn't wish to view my nude form."

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

Regina lifted an eyebrow in question and asked, "Are you?"

"A little bit," Emma answered, still blushing.

"So, did you touch yourself afterward every time? Or was it just the once?"

Emma shook her head and said, "Not every time, but… more often than not."

"I see." Regina untied her robe and let the fabric fall away from her form before asking, "So, you find me desirable?"

An audible gulp came from the Sheriff and she nodded her head before she said, "God, yes."

Regina parts herself and drops her head back with a moan of satisfaction as her fingertips slip inside of her. She looks at the pained Savior through hooded eyes and says, "Miss Swan, come worship your Queen the way she deserves."

Emma flies off of the chair and lands on her knees before the Queen. Regina pulls her knees up and offers her aching sex up to the Savior.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Regina," Emma says with awe before leaning down and taking her sex into her mouth.

Regina's hand finds a fist full of the blonde's hair and lets out a long satisfied moan after weeks of teasing, she was finally feeling Emma's mouth on her. The Savior was attentive and skillful and it didn't take long before her hips were bucking and she was screaming Emma's name.

After she crests her peak, her body felt the most relaxed she'd ever been. She wasn't sure if she'd ever come so completely undone before and knew it wasn't just the build-up, but there was something special between them. However, this newfound thrill the Savior helped her discover wasn't something she wished to get rid of entirely either. Her arousal was definitely heightened by the blonde watching her so she asked, "Do you wish to do this again?"

Emma lazily looked up from between her sweaty thighs and nodded her head.

"Would you like to continue watching me?"

Emma nodded her head and said, "God, yes."

"Very well. I'll be your mirror, Miss Swan."


End file.
